A Morning in the Life
by ShelPenguin
Summary: Originally titled "Okay, Let's Go!". A typical morning in the Potter household. It's canon and fluffly with the young family. Canon


**Originally 'Okay, Let's Go!' It is now an actual story and it's a lot longer now.. I personally like it now and it looks into the life of the Potters! :) Let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Morning in the Life<strong>

Time_ period: Teddy is in his first year of Hogwarts, James is five, Albus is three, and Lily is one._

A normal morning at the Potter's consisted of feet running around the top floor. It also consisted of the sound of James and Albus wrestling, over feeding their dog, and then waking up their parents. This whole sequence begins roughly around nine a.m.

If James wakes up first, he goes into Albus's room. If Albus wakes up first, he goes into James's room. This particular morning, it was James who woke first. He flopped off his bed, awakening with a loud thud as he hit the ground.

Lazily, he opened his eyes and glanced around. His floor was cluttered but there was no Al. A grin broke onto his face - he got to wake his brother this morning! It was always a treat, getting to decide how the other woke. This morning James decided that, since Albus is such a heavy sleeper, that he would slap his brother until he woke up.

It only took about twenty hits before Albus jumped awake. His eyes popped open and then he flew up, standing on his mattress. He sent James a look as a gleeful look took over James's face. James grabbed Albus's ankle and pulled hard, causing Albus to fall and smack his head against the wall.

"Ow!" He cried out.

Albus lunged for his older brother, wrapping him in a head lock and tackling him to the ground. James had two years on his brother, but Al had just hit his growth spurt and so his new strength was still unknown to the two brothers.

This wrestling match lasted quite some time, until Albus turned over and hit his head on the metal frame of his bed. That seemed to be too much for Albus, because he quickly called quits. The two of them collapsed onto the carpeted floor and panted. Albus regained his breath first, and lept at the opportunity to beat his brother down stairs.

He purposely stepped on James's back to delay him - earning a grown. Then began to sprint to the stairs. James was quick to fall in step behind him, both of them tip toeing past Lily's room as told, and then running down the stairs as effectively as they could. Albus reached Snuffle's bowl first, and Snuffles, now pushing six, opened his eyes. His mouth dropped open in a pant but smiling type of way.

Slowly, the dog stood and watched as the two young boys struggled with lifting the bag of dog food. When they did, the opening hung open and food poured out. By the time that they closed it back off, there was food spilling out of the dish and rolling across the floors like usual. Snuffles gave them each an affectionate lick and began to eat his food. James and Albus stood and watched for a moment, once again out of breath, appreciating their work.

"Dad promised flying!" Albus exclaimed suddenly, looking up excitedly at James.

James's face contorted into excited as well, but then fell. "It's Saturday."

Albus's face fell as well. Saturday meant not going into their parents room until ten thirty, and it was only nine thirty. The two stood there hopelessly until Snuffles had eaten as much as he could. Once the dog had given up, they all walked into the kitchen and sat down on the tile floor, staring at the atomic clock on the stove. They kept each other awake while they waited, dozing against Snuffles. Whoever was still awake would smack the other awake again, but eventually they both passed out.

Snuffles jumped up as Harry entered the kitchen around eleven. Both James and Albus fell against the floor loudly, jumping awake. They looked up, saw their father who was wearing a pained expression, and jumped up.

"Daddy!" They yelled happily, running over to him and hugging his legs.

"Morning guys," Harry said, rubbing their backs.

"You promised flying!" Albus told him loudly, still holding onto his father's leg.

Harry grimaced as Ginny entered the kitchen behind him and she sniggered.

"I do remember you making that promise, dear," she smirked at him, also greeting her sons.

"I remember you saying you'll make breakfast," Harry protested. /Maybe if we stuff them they'll pass out again./

Ginny gave him a look, knowing where he was going with this.

"I want to fly first!" James exclaimed, bringing the attention back to him.

Harry groaned and looked down. He gently pried his youngest son off of his leg and slid him backwards on the floor. He looked between them. Both of his sons were stubborn, and Harry knew that he was going to have to take them out flying. Albus could also hold a grudge exceptionally well, especially for a three year old, and he knew he would get the bad side of his son if he didn't take them. Harry knew there was no way of delaying this, and by the smug look on his wife's face, he had come to the same conclusion.

"Daddy!" Both of them yelled, not pleased that their father was being so quiet.

"If you keep yelling you're going to wake up your sister -" he began to scold, but was cut off by the sound of his one year old daughter screaming.

Ginny gave all three of her boys a look. Then she seemed to get an idea.

"If you get her, I'll make you all breakfast. Then we can all go and fly."

She looked between the three hopefully. This involved Ginny having to change a disgusting diaper, eating, getting fresh air while her sons exerted all their energy, and then tucking them all in for the afternoon. Harry watched her for a moment, mentally going through the same thing. Finally agreeing and pecking his wife's lips.

"You're bribing your daughter with the expectation all of them will pass out after flying," he snorted. "You're such a hands-on mum, Gin."

She swatted his butt as he walked past her, turning a dark shade of pink. Her sons continued to sit on the ground, staring up at her. Ginny looked down and saw theirs expectant expressions so she rolled her eyes. Her husband was a smart ass, her sons were obnoxious and crazy, her daughter wasn't even talking but was the queen of the house and Ginny wouldn't change any of it for anything.


End file.
